


Broken Mugs and Kisses

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s going to kill Nick. Then he’s going to kill Harry. Then resurrect Nick and kill him again just for good measure. He’ll kill them both multiple times, he doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago for a tumblr reverse fic meme and I've been meaning to post it here for a while so more people could read it and I've finally done it. You can find it [here](http://thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com/post/112416729577/this-is-for-sstylinshaw-s-reverse-fic-meme-my) on tumblr if you want. (There's more details there on what this was written for and for who.)
> 
> The prompt was: you’re my roommates best friend who always comes back drunk at 4am with him and plays loud music and breaks all my mugs and i never realized how hot you were until we got drunk and you kissed me
> 
> (Keep in mind that I wrote this a year ago.) It's unedited and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!!

He’s going to kill Nick. Then he’s going to kill Harry. Then resurrect Nick and kill him again just for good measure. He’ll kill them both multiple times, he doesn’t care.

It’s the third time this week he’s been woken up by Harry stumbling home with Nick. Actually, it’s Nick playing loud music and breaking Louis’s mugs – twelve to be exact – that’s woken him up each time, but Nick wouldn’t be here if Harry hadn’t brought him along in his drunken stupor.

Basically, he despises Nick and doesn’t understand why Harry’s friends with him or why he continues to bring him round when he knows Louis and Nick share a mutual hatred for each other.

And his hatred for Nick is so much worse when Nick’s drunk. There’s no use in snarky comments because Nick usually doesn’t understand them or starts prattling on about something that wouldn’t even make sense if he were sober, so he usually ends up cleaning up after Nick and making sure the sofa’s clean enough for him to sleep on.

“Harry!” he yells, stomping out of his room.

Harry’s in the lounge, “dancing” to some techno-pop shit coming out of someone’s phone that’s plugged into their speakers.

“Harry!” he yells again.

Harry doesn’t hear him.

Louis walks over to where the phone is sitting on the shelf. He picks the phone up, notices it’s not Harry’s and jabs the “stop” button.

As soon as the music stops, Harry whips around, brow furrowed, but when he spots Louis his face lights up.

“Lou!”

“Harry.”

Harry rushes over to him, grabbing his arm.

“Lou, you’ll never believe what Nick told me earlier.”

“Oh, is major twatface not here then?”

As soon as it’s out of his mouth, he hears glass shattering in the kitchen and a slurred “Oops.”

“Never mind,” Louis mumbles.

“I’m so glad you’re awake!” Harry pulls away from him, taking two steps toward the kitchen. “Nick! Lou’s awake! Get your arse in here!”

“Harry please,” he begs. “Be quiet. You don’t want to wake the neighbors again.”

Harry turns back to him, blinking. “They’ll get over it.”

“I broke another of your mugs, Tomlinson,” Nick’s voice says from the kitchen doorway.

“I heard, Nick. Thank you,” he replies, dryly.

“Nick,” Harry says, shuffling over to him where he’s smugly leaning against the door frame in his stupid hipster clothes. “Are you going to tell Louis what you told me?” he asks, cupping a hand up to Nick’s ear.

Nick blushes. Louis’s not sure he’s ever seen Nick blush before. It’s weird. He doesn’t like it.

“I don’t think so, Harold,” Nick slurs. “For your ears only.”

Harry pouts. “But you should tell him.”

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Alright. Alright. Look.” Harry and Nick both turn to him with titled heads. “It’s four in the morning. Some people have jobs and need appropriate amounts of sleep.”

“But we’re having fun,” Harry whines.

“Yeah, mum, we’re having fun.”

Louis shoots a glare at Nick, then turns his attention back to Harry. “You need to go to sleep.”

Harry stares at him for a minute before nodding. “You staying Nick?”

“If mama Tomlinson doesn’t mind,”Nick says, grinning like the idiot he is.

Harry turns pleading eyes on him, like if he says no Nick will actually listen and leave. He’s tried that before, it’s never worked.

“Yeah, fine whatever. But,” he adds, pointing a finger at Nick. “If you break another of my mugs I will cut your dick off.”

Harry gives him a disapproving look, while Nick raises a challenging eyebrow.

“I mean it, Grimshaw.”

Louis turns on his heel, glancing at the sofa – it’s clean, suitable enough for Nick – then stalking back to his bedroom.

**

“Look who decided to show their pretty face.”

“Look who doesn’t realize he’s too old to hang out with cool people,” he fires back at Nick, causing himself to cringe by how horrible of a comeback that truly was.

He must be losing it. An hour sitting in a corner by yourself sipping on a vodka tonic will do that to a person. He’s been without human contact for an hour and the alcohol he’d already had has settled in.

Like, he’s not trying to be an unfriendly dick or anything, but he didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to see Nick. He knew this party was going to be full of stupid hipsters, wearing stupid hipster clothes, talking about stupid hipster things. He’d told Harry as much, but Harry pouted his lips, making his eyes do that weird twinkling thing they do when he wants his way. Louis was powerless against it.

So, he’s at some fancy party Nick Grimshaw’s having for some stupid reason with a group of people Louis doesn’t know or get along with. He’s allowed to be unfriendly.

“Oh, Tomlinson, that’s was poor even for you,” Nick says, lowering himself down on the chair next to him, setting his drink on the floor. “Think you’ve finally lost the tiny amount of funny you had in you.”

“Did you actually want something?”

Nick leans back, throwing his arm over the back of the sette. “That’s no way to be.”

“Oh, sorry. Forgot, I’m supposed to respect my elders and all.”

Nick frowns at him. “Why do you have to be like that?”

“And your hair is stupid,” he adds, flicking his eyes up to Nick’s deflating quiff.

Nick frowns harder. “Harry was wrong.”

Louis ears perk up at that. They never talk about Harry. It always ends in them fighting. The last time they’d been yelling so much, Harry got upset and wouldn’t speak to either of them for a week until they agreed they’d never fight about Harry again.

“What was he wrong about?” he asks against his better judgment.

“That you’d take it well when I do this.”

“Do wh-.”

He’s cut off by Nick surging forward and connecting their lips. Louis flails about, knocking over Nick’s drink. Nick fucking Grimshaw is fucking kissing him. But Nick’s persistent, never pulling back, instead resting a hand at the base of Louis’s spine, his other hand on the back of Louis’s neck, fingers carding through the bits of Louis’s hair that hang down back there.

Louis stops flailing because Nick’s actually not that bad of a kisser. He tastes like alcohol and mint. His lips are nice and soft, sliding against Louis’s perfectly. And just as he’s going to admit to himself that he’s enjoying this, Nick pulls back, keeping his hands on Louis.

“Why’d you stop?” Louis asks him quietly.

Nick seems unsure of what to say, eyes searching Louis’s like he’s waiting for the snide comment or snicker. When he realizes Louis isn’t going to say more he says, “Or maybe Harry was right.”

Louis shakes his head. “You didn’t answer my question. Why’d you stop?”

Nick’s forehead wrinkles. “You weren’t doing anything.”

“Well, I realized what was happening and that I was enjoying it right as you stopped,” he explains. “I didn’t have time to-.”

“You were enjoying it?” Nick asks, skeptically.

In lieu of an answer, Louis grabs Nick by the neck, pulling him back in for a kiss. Nick gasps into his mouth, letting Louis slip his tongue in. (He’ll be damned if he lets Nick take control.)

Nick sits up straighter, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis’s dick is stirring to life and a quick glance down tells him so is Nick’s. They’re being a bit obnoxious, he thinks. It’s probably a good thing they’re in the corner away from people.

Nick’s hand moves up to Louis’s hair, messing it up. Louis pulls back from the kiss, biting down on Nick’s bottom lip.

Nick hisses, dropping his hand. “That was uncalled for.”

“You messed up my hair.”

“It looks better this way, darling.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Why’d you kiss me?”

“Why’d you kiss back?”

He doesn’t answer.

“I wasn’t breaking your mugs to upset you,” Nick says, quietly.

“I wasn’t aware you had a reason,” Louis replies, cocking an eyebrow. “Thought it was just you being old and uncoordinated. Why were you breaking them?”

Nick shrugs, looking away. “Kinda just wanted to get your attention.”

“That stupid,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “It’s kind of impossible to miss you. You’re a giant you know.”

Nick hums. “Yes, well, I didn’t know if you could see me all the way down there.”

“Oi!” Louis pushes at Nick’s shoulder. “That’s not nice considering you want to suck my dick.”

Nick’s brow furrows. “I never said I wanted to suck your dick,” he points out.

“Would you, though?” Louis asks, not meeting Nick’s eyes. He’s not entirely sure what it is he’s doing. If anyone were to ask he’d blame it on the alcohol, though.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Well, if it’s going to be a hardship, I can find someone else.”

Nick stands abruptly at that. “There’s a bathroom down the hall. Come on.”

Then he’s grabbing Louis’s hand, pulling him up. He’s dragging Louis through the room, dodging people who try to talk to him.

Once he reaches a closed door, he stops, banging twice on it. No one answers, so he opens it pulling Louis inside. He closes the door quickly, then pushes Louis against it. He slots his leg in between Louis’s, providing a small amount of friction on his cock.

Nick has to lean down to kiss him this way. It’s not something that’s usually a turn on for Louis, but – and he’ll never admit this to anyone, especially Nick – this is pretty hot. Being pinned against the wall, Nick lightly nipping at his lips.

“Let’s be clear,” Louis huffs out, running his hands up Nick’s chest. “I still don’t like you.”

“Your cock begs to differ.”

To prove his point, Nick reaches between them palming at Louis through his jeans. Louis gasps, arching off the wall.

Nicks leans down, his mouth brushing Louis’s ear. “And I’m going to suck it now. And you’re going to be quiet while I do it.”

Nick unbuttons Louis’s jeans, pushing them down to mid-thigh, as he sucks a bruise right above Louis’s collarbone. When he’s done, he pecks Louis on the lips, then sinks down to his knees.

“This better be worth my time, Grimshaw.”

Nick smiles up at him. “It’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

Louis snorts. “We’ll see about that.”

Nick slips his fingers in the waistband of Louis’s briefs, slowly pulling them down, freeing Louis’s cock.

“Bigger than I thought,” Nick comments, grabbing hold of it, running his thumb over the slit, causing Louis to shiver.

“Are you going to do something?” he asks, trying to steady his breathing.

At that, Nick smirks moving in to mouth along his balls, tongue working on the seam of his sac before moving to suck wet kisses up his shaft. Nick reaches his tip, pressing a kiss to it before he sinks about halfway down, his hand covering what his mouth isn’t, and sucking.

“God, you’ve got an ugly face,” Louis breathes out.

Nick pulls off, quirking an eyebrow. “Is it really the best decision to insult the person who has your dick in their mouth?”

“You’re eyes are very pretty.”

He didn’t mean to say it. His brain’s not working correctly. That wasn’t something he ever wanted to admit to thinking, especially to Nick.

But he finds he doesn’t mind so much when Nick winks at him, putting his mouth back on Louis’s tip, sucking gently, using his hand to pump the shaft. Louis lets a hand slip into Nick’s hair, giving a slight tug. Nick’s eyes close as he moans around Louis’s cock.

“That something for you?” he asks, eyebrow quirked.

Nick pulls off, eyes half-lidded. “Yeah, a little,” he shrugs, then he takes Louis back in his mouth, sinking down until his nose is brushing up against his hand.

He starts sucking, causing Louis’s hips to rut forward. Nick’s eyelashes flutter as he swallows around Louis’s dick.

Louis moans, loudly. Nick pulls off with a slurping sound. He smirks up at Louis, saliva hanging down his chin. He didn’t think it was possible for Nick Grimshaw to look attractive. Of course, he didn’t think he’d ever have Nick Grimshaw touching his dick, either.

“I told you to be quiet,” Nick rasps. “Don’t want anyone to hear us.”

“You know I’m never quiet,” Louis retorts.

Nick shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, he takes Louis’s dick in his mouth again, sucking him down, the hand on his shaft giving gentle squeezes every so often.

Louis, in order to keep himself quiet, brings the hand not tangled in Nick’s hair up to his mouth to bite on.

He starts gently thrusting in Nick’s mouth. It doesn’t deter him, only making him suck harder, his throat working around Louis’s cock.

Louis inhales around the hand he’s biting, tightening his grip in Nick’s hair. Nick pulls off halfway, tongue flicking out against the ridge of Louis’s cock before flattening against the underside. He sinks back down again, sucking harder than before, causing Louis to close his eyes.

When he opens them again he sees how stretched Nick’s lips are around his cock, a string of spit coming dangling from the corner of his mouth.

He thrusts into Nick’s mouth again, his throat relaxing around him, reducing everything to a perfect, wet heat. Pressure and darkness pulling at the edge of Louis’s vision, he catches a glimpse of Nick moving his free hand to cup his bulge.

It’s what ultimately sends him over – the sight of Nick palming himself with Louis’s cock in his mouth.

He tugs on Nick’s hair, jerking forward, fucking into Nick’s mouth in couple of quick, erratic thrusts. His eyes close and he bites his hand to hold back a moan as he spills into Nick’s mouth as he continues sucking.

Nick pulls back, spit and come on his chin. His eyes are dark and watery, but he looks pleased enough. Louis glances down at his cock, sees Nick isn’t palming himself anymore. There’s a wet patch on his jeans.

“I was going to offer to help you out,” he huffs, nodding to the wet patch.

Nick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ve come in my pants,” he says, voice rough. “I haven’t done that since I was seventeen.”

“You lose control of bodily functions as you get older,” Louis quips, sliding down the door, so he’s sitting on the floor in front of Nick.

Nick hums. “Maybe, but you’re not too far off from thirty.”

“Oh shut up.”

They sit there in silence, trying to regain their breath. Louis leans his head back on the door. He’s not entirely sure what this means. Until tonight Nick was always Harry’s twat of a friend that would wake Louis up in the middle of the night with loud music, breaking Louis’s mugs.

He supposes Nick isn’t bad. He is sort of attractive. Like he said earlier, his eyes are nice and for all that he insults Nick’s hair, it isn’t bad either. And his sense of humor isn’t too far off of Louis’s, even though he’ll never admit that to anyone. Come to think of it there’s a lot of things about Nick he won’t admit to anyone.

“So, go ahead,” Nick drawls, breaking the silence. “Tell me that was the best damn blowjob you’ve ever had.”

Louis blinks at him. It actually was, but he doesn’t want to give Nick the satisfaction of knowing that. He thinks Nick knows anyway if the smile he’s giving him is anything to go on.

“Smug is an ugly look on you,” he says.

Nick huffs out a laugh. “There could be more,” he adds quietly, not meeting Louis’s eyes.

Louis shrugs. “I suppose so. I mean, I didn’t even get a glimpse of your cock. I think it’s only fair.”

He hums. “But we can’t tell Harry. He’ll be insufferable.”

Louis nods in agreement. He doesn’t want to deal with Harry’s smugness.

Standing, he pulls his jeans back up. “Well, Nicholas, it was a pleasure doing business with you.”

He holds out his hand. Nick takes it, allowing Louis to pull him up.

“I’m going to go break some of your mugs now,” Louis adds, turning to open the door as Nick mutters something that sounds like, “I’ll replace yours,” but he can’t be too sure.

When they open the door and step out into the hall, they see Harry walking toward them, head down. This isn’t good. He knows what this looks like. He knows Nick’s mouth is red and swollen, hair disheveled. He knows that he looks like he just got the best damn blowjob in the world.

They share a glance, which does nothing to help because in that moment Harry looks up. He freezes when he sees them, a smug smile slowly taking over his face.

So much for not telling him.

“See,” he says, crossing his arms. “I knew if I got you two around each other with enough alcohol you’d finally realize.”

“Oh, fuck off, Harold,” Nick says, shouldering past him.

Harry’s eyes trail after Nick before resting back on Louis. He cocks an eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, you heard him, Harry. Fuck off.”

Then he’s walking back into the party on a mission to find Nick’s kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
